


Solo for two

by fawsley



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 15:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawsley/pseuds/fawsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 221B investigation into what John did to keep himself occupied whilst Sherlock was off being dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solo for two

**Author's Note:**

> Sarah: Says here you're a soldier...
> 
> John: And a doctor.
> 
> Sarah: Anything else you can do?

‘Really John… Did you have to?’

‘Yes actually, I did. You went away. I thought you were _dead_ for Christ’s sake! And it was very quiet round here. _Boring_ , as you’d say.’

‘So you decided to liven things up?’

‘And I’m glad I did! I’m pretty bloody good at it now. Got in quite a lot of practice whilst you were off. Being dead.’

‘Not dead now, so there’s no need for you to continue.’

‘We could try doing it together, you know…’

‘Together?’

‘We do other things together, or at least we used to. And that worked out ok. On the whole.’

_‘Together?’_

‘You might actually enjoy it, you know. And you won’t know until you’ve tried it. Doesn’t mean you have to give up doing it by yourself as well. It could be fun!’

_‘Fun?’_

‘Not really on your radar that, is it? OK then, try challenging. It could be _challenging_.’

‘That it certainly would be, given the material to work with. Or lack of it. I suppose we could try Hindermith…’

‘Good! I’ll take that as a yes. Starting Friday evening while Mrs H is round at Mrs T’s.’

‘Is there any way I can escape this?’

‘Apart from a big fat bloody murder, no.’

‘I suppose I should be grateful. At least it’s clarinet and not bassoon…’

**Author's Note:**

> John: I learned the clarinet at school.


End file.
